Forgotten Love
by LTlover
Summary: An accident causes Luke to lose his memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forgotten Love**

**Characters: Luke, Tracy, and Others**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Rights to This Story. It's just for Fun.**

It is morning at the Quartermaine mansion. The family starts to gather in the den for breakfast. Ethan, Maya and Edward are sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating muffins. Monica is sitting at the desk looking at her date book. Tracy is sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. Luke enters the room; he greets the family and sits beside Tracy on the couch.

"Good morning wife, again" Luke says as he gives Tracy a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning husband, again" Tracy says as a smile forms on her lips as she thinks about what she and Luke were doing a mere hour ago when they first greeted each other.

"You look well rested wife; did you sleep good last night?" Luke said as he was taking a sip of his wife's coffee.

"I slept just fine, but I think the amazing massage that I received this morning was really what relaxed me followed by you know." Tracy said seductively as she kissed her husband.

"Will you two get a room? Seriously" Maya said disgustedly.

"Here, here. Ever since you guys got married for real you can't keep you hands off of each other. I'm about to lose my breakfast." Ethan said as he was becoming sick to his stomach.

"I happen to be in love with my wife. And if you don't like it you can find somewhere else to eat." Luke said as he went back to kissing Tracy.

"Listen you reprobate, this is my house and if you think I am going to leave just because you said too, you have another thing coming. If anybody should leave it should be you." Edward said angrily.

"Actually Edward this is my house, but your right. You two want to continue your public display of affection, do it somewhere else!" Monica said throwing her two cents in.

"Ok, ok you win. I have a meeting at ELQ I have to be at anyway." Tracy said as she was getting up to leave.

"I'll walk you out" Luke said as he followed her out into the foyer.

Luke and Tracy head into the foyer. Tracy gets her coat out of the closet and Luke takes it from her hands to put it on her. They are standing in front of the door holding each other for just a little while longer before she has to leave.

"So what are your plans for the day husband?" Tracy asks as she is playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"I have to go into the city for a meeting with one of the vendors for the Haunted Star. I will be back by this evening." Luke responded as he was placing kisses along Tracy's neck.

"Well I have a lot of work to do at ELQ, so how about I meet you at the star around nine tonight. Will you be back by then?" Tracy asked as she swayed in her husband's arms.

"I will be back before that, but I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival. Luke said in between kisses on his wife's lips. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her. And the same was true for Tracy.

"Sweetheart, I really do have to get going or I am going to be late. I will see you later tonight, and then we can pick up where we left off ok." Tracy said as she was trying to separate herself from her husband. This was always the difficult part for her, having to leave her husband when was being affectionate towards her. She wished she was in the position to go back up stairs to their room and make love to him all day long.

"Alright baby I will let you go, but first I want to tell that I love you." Luke said as he started into the eyes of the woman that he loves more than life itself.

"I love you too Luke." Tracy replied as they shared one final kiss. After the kiss came to an unwanted end Tracy gave her husband a wink and headed out the door.

Luke stood staring at the door deep in thought. He was thinking about how glad he was that he went through with the wedding. He really is the luckiest man in the world. As he came back to reality he went up stairs to their bedroom to get ready for the day ahead of him. The sooner he got done with his meeting the sooner he could see his wife again.

At about nine thirty that night Tracy arrive at the Haunted Star. She got held up at work and was late. She was pleased when she entered the casino that the place was fairly busy. As she headed for the bar she surveyed the room for her husband, but he was nowhere in sight. Once she reached the bar she was greeted by her youngest stepson.

"Hello step mum" Ethan said with a grin on his face as he poured Tracy a martini.

"Hello step son. Glad to see we are actually open tonight. This is good, thank you." She said as she sipped the martini.

"Well when I got here Luke wasn't around so I decided to open the place myself. I have got to earn a living you know." Ethan said making as he was making a drink for a customer.

"Thank you for that. I will make sure you are compensated for your efforts. Where is that husband of mine now? Is he back in the office?" Tracy asked as she got off her bar stole and headed towards the back office.

"He's not here. He never showed up." Ethan stated plainly

"What he's not here. I was supposed to meet him at nine, but I was late because I got caught up at work. Are you sure? Maybe you just didn't see him." Tracy said slightly panicked.

"I'm sure he is not here. I had to go into the office a couple of times and it was empty. He is probably caught up in traffic or something. Wasn't he supposed to go into the city today for a meeting?" Ethan suggested trying to calm her worries.

"I suppose your right. It can take an hour to travel 3 blocks in New York City traffic. When he come in tell him I am in the office doing some work ok." Tracy told her stepson.

About an hour and half later it was eleven o'clock and still no sign of Luke. Tracy was starting to get really worried. She has gotten past the fear that her husband would take off without telling her. They made a deal not long after they were married that she would respect the fact that he needs to go away from time to time but he had to give her notice and say good bye before he left. She truly believed that he would honor their deal. She finally trusts his love for her.

As she heard the ringing of her cell phone she got this indescribable felling in the pit of her stomach. It was a combination of terror and panic. As she retrieved her phone from her purse she looked at the caller id to see who was calling her. When she saw Lucky's name on the screen she knew that something terrible has happened.

"Lucky what's happened?" Tracy answered the phone.

"Tracy, there's been an accident. It's Dad." Lucky says somber.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy and Ethan finally arrived at General Hospital. The short drive from the Haunted Star to the hospital felt like it took hours to Tracy. They ran into the emergency room. Epiphany was at the nurse's station.

"Epiphany where is Luke?" Ethan asked out of breath.

"He is in there. They brought him in about twenty five minutes ago. Both Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake are with him." She replied pointing to the room Luke was in.

Ethan pulled back the curtain to Luke's cubical. Tracy gasped when she saw Luke. His face was covered in blood. The gray of his hair that she loved so much was now barley visible. It was now pure red. His arms and legs had scratches all over them. His shirt was now shreds of fabric. Tears were falling from her eyes at a rapid pace. The sight of Luke was more than she could take as she fell to knees and heaved. Robin and Ethan picked her up off of the floor. She wrapped her arms around Ethan and just cried into his shoulder.

After a few minutes she regained some of her control. Still holding on to Ethan she was able to look back at Luke. She took a few long breaths. She looked at Robin for answers about her husband's condition.

"Robin, how is he. He's going to make it right. He has to." Tracy said trying to control her emotions.

"Tracy it's too soon to tell the exact extent of the injuries Luke has suffered. He has had a massive blow to his head, which could have caused brain damage. We are going to have to operate to make sure that there is no internal bleeding. We are getting ready to take him up to the O.R. now." Robin answered the best was she could. This case is personal for her. Luke has always been like an uncle to her. He has been friends with her father for along time.

"Brain damage." That was all Tracy could mutter.

"We are ready for the O.R." Patrick said to Robin

"Listen Tracy, Patrick and I are going to take Luke to the O.R., we are going to find out exactly what we are dealing with here. As soon as we are done I will come down and give you all the details. Patrick is the best you know that, and I will be assisting him. We won't let anything happen to him. Ok." Robin spoke to Tracy trying to console her.

Tracy walked over to Luke's bedside. She held his hand and bent over to whisper something into his ear.

"Luke you have to pull through this. If you leave me I don't know if I will survive without you. I love you sweetheart." Tracy could barely get the words out of her mouth as she was crying. She placed a small kiss on his lips.

Tracy returned to Ethan's side as they watched the orderly's wheel Luke off to the O.R. Tracy never took her eyes off of him. Tracy was standing in the middle of the hospital watching the love of her life being wheeled off to fight for his life. Ethan came up behind Tracy and put his arm around her leading her to the waiting area. Once they sat down Tracy put her hands over her face and just sobbed.

Ethan could not take watching his very out spoken, strong willed stepmother fall apart. He got up out of his chair and stood by the window. He was starring out of the window thinking about losing the father that he just found not so long ago. He was also thinking about Tracy. He knew that if Luke dies that Tracy will never get over it. She had finally found her soul mate. The stress is becoming more than he can take. As he turned back to look at Tracy he saw Lulu get out of the elevator.

As Lulu got off of the elevator she noticed her stepmother crying and realized that her father's condition is far worse than she thought. Lulu walked over to where her brother was standing. She walked up to him and hugged him for a few moments. When their hug broke she wanted all the details from Ethan.

"It's bad isn't it? I mean I have never seen Tracy like this. Not even when dad had his heart attacks." Lulu asked as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Yes it's bad. When we came in he was covered in blood from head to toe. Robin said that he has suffered major head trauma and that he might have brain damage. They just took him up to the O.R. a few minutes ago. They are going to operate to see exactly how bad the damage is." Ethan answered her with a slight choke in his voice.

"How did this happen? Lucky called me and told me to get to the hospital right away. He said they just brought dad in. He said there was an accident, but he didn't say what happened" Lulu asked.

"I really don't know either. We were at the Haunted Star. I was behind the bar and Tracy was in the office waiting for Luke. All of a sudden she came out with a look of horror on her face. She said that we need to get to the hospital, that they were bringing Luke in." Ethan responded.

After Lulu and Ethan were finished talking, Lulu sat beside Tracy and put her arms around her. Tracy looked up at her step daughter. Tracy tried to calm herself. She needed to be strong for Lulu. Once Tracy was able to stop her crying she grabbed Lulu's hand and they just sat there holing hands. Tracy motioned for Ethan to sit on the chair on the other side of her. When he sat down Tracy grabbed his hand a held it. The three of them just sat there in silence holing hands.

Lucky walked up behind his family. He stood there watching them. He already knew his dad was in bad shape. He had just come from the site of the accident. The damage to his father's car was unbelievable. Lucky had arrived at the crash site after his father had already been taken by the paramedics. He had not seen his father, but judging by the wreckage he knew that Luke was lucky to be alive. Lucky inhaled a deep breath before approaching his stepmother and siblings.

Lucky stood in front of his family. He pulled a chair up and sat facing all three of them. He knew now was the time to fill his family in on all the details of Luke's accident. He looked at each one of them in the eyes before he started to tell the story. Before Lucky could begin to speak, Tracy inhaled deeply. She was now as ready as she was ever going to be, to find out what happened to her husband.

"Lucky how did this happen?" was all Tracy could say.

"There was a car accident. It happened about five miles outside of Port Charles. You know that dirt road just off the highway, well dad was traveling east and the other car was coming west. The driver of the other car was drunk and speeding. He hit a large pot hole and lost control of the car. The car smashed head on into dads. Dad's car rolled several times before crashing into a large tree. When the paramedics arrived dad was unconscious. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out of the car. By the time I got there they already taken dad to the hospital. From what I saw he is lucky to be alive." Lucky explained.

"You said the other driver was drunk, what kind of shape was he in?" Ethan questioned

"When they arrested him, he didn't have a scratch on him." Lucky answered.

Tracy's eyes grew large. The fear and worry in her face was replaced by absolute anger. She stood up hovering over Lucky. Her hands were wrapped tightly into fists. She looked Lucky straight in eyes.

"Are you telling me that the man that almost killed my husband, your father, walked away without a scratch? The man that is responsible for the massive head trauma that Luke suffered that may result in brain damage, is perfectly fine." Tracy was screaming at Lucky

Lucky was silent. He was stunned. He knew his father was hurt badly, but didn't know that he may have brain damage. He stood there trying to comprehend the information.

"Lucky is that what you are telling me." Tracy asked again.

"Yes" Lucky didn't know what else to say. He was just a mad as she was.

"Well I think you need to take me to him, because I am going to beat the hell out of him with my bare hands. You hear me Lucky. You take me to him right now." Tracy was still screaming.

"Tracy calm down. I know you're mad, so are the rest of us. We need to focus on dad. We need to put all of our energy toward willing him to get better. We will deal with everything else later. Alright, please sit back down." Lulu tried to reason with Tracy.

Tracy listened to what Lulu had said. She sat back down. She remained quiet. Ethan got up and resumed his position by the window. Lucky went to the nurse's station to try and find out how Luke was doing. Tracy and Lulu remained next to each other. They were holding each other. All they could do now is wait.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been several hours since Luke was first brought to the hospital. The news of his accident quickly spread around town. Little by little friends and family gathered at the hospital to wait for word on his condition.

Edward and Monica came to support Tracy. Even though neither one of them really cared for Luke, they both new what it was like to watch the person you love fight for their life. They didn't want Tracy to have to go through that alone. Alice was also there. It is no secrete that she has a major crush on "Mr. Luke". She waited with Edward and Monica.

Bobbie came once her shift ended. Somehow she managed to get Carly to come wait with her. After all even though they aren't close, he is still her uncle. Carly also wanted to be there for Lulu. Even after everything that has happened between them, Carly still loves her cousin and doesn't like to see her in pain.

Dante arrived shortly after Carly. There was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they would set aside their personal feelings about each other in this time of crises. Dante was by Lulu's side. He was there for her if she needed anything.

Elizabeth was on duty at the time. She stopped by to offer her prayers to Lucky, Lulu and Ethan. While she was doing some paper work at the nurse's station she glanced over at Lucky. She could see that he was taking it very hard. She called Nikolas and informed him about what had happened. She asked if he would tell Siobhan that Lucky really needs her.

Maya was the next to arrive. She was there to be with Ethan of course, but also Tracy has kind of grown on her she wanted to do what she could for her as well.

Nikolas, Brook Lynn and Siobhan were the last to arrive. Nikolas wanted to be there for his brother and sister. Even if his brother wouldn't accept his support, he wanted Lucky to know he was there for him if he needed him. Brook Lynn wanted to be there for Tracy. They don't have the greatest relationship, but lately if seemed as if the were starting to build one.

Lucky was glad to have Siobhan there with him. When she told Lucky that Elizabeth was the one that called Nikolas and asked him to tell her to come to the hospital, he looked up and gave Elizabeth a small smile of appreciation.

The waiting room was filled with Luke's loved ones, except one of them was missing. At some point during the incoming of supporters nobody had noticed that Tracy was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Tracy was sitting in the front pew of the hospital chapel. She had to leave the waiting room. When she thought about the fact that half of the people in that room can't even stand Luke, she got angry and decided to leave. It also upset to watch her stepchildren seeking consolation in their other halves, when her other half was lying on a hospital gurney fighting for his life. She needed to be alone. She needed to pray.

"Well I don't know where to start. I know you know it has been a long time since I have spoken to you. In fact I think the last time was in this very spot. I was asking you to let my son Dillon live. He was fighting for his life when half the town got sick from that epidemic. I think I even tried to make a deal with you. Something like if you let him live I would be a better person. You held up your end of the bargain, I however did not. I want you to know that I did try. For a good solid five minutes I tried. Why am I explaining any of this to you, aren't you already supposed to know this stuff. Do you mind if I fill you in on a couple of things that you may or may not already know. You know what even if you don't want to hear them I am going to tell you anyway."

Tracy took a deep breath as she is about to bare her most inner thoughts and feelings to a God that she is not sure even exists.

"For most of my life I had come to terms with the fact that I was not meant to experience true love. For a brief time I thought I had finally found it with Dillon's father Paul. That was a joke. All he wanted was my money. After my marriage to Paul fell apart I made my self a promise that I would never fall in love again. Up until five years ago I had done a very good job at keeping that promise. Then Luke Spencer walked into my life. I had always admired him. I would never tell him that though. I watched him from a distance. I even wondered sometimes what it would have been like if I had gotten together with him years ago when we first met. I think it was the seventies. I don't remember much from that decade. Anyway when he tricked me into marrying him, or should I say when he tricked me into thinking I was tricked into marrying him. Whatever it doesn't matter the point is when he came into my life I was kind of happy. I knew he was only there for the money which for me was ok because I didn't have to try to figure out what his motives were. I knew at the very least it was going to be kinda fun. I was content with fun. We were both schemers, liked to play the game. Then after a while I started to realize that I didn't want the game to end. I was starting to fall in love with him. About the time I realized that it was in fact love that I was feeling for this man I got scared. That's was when Laura came back the first time. On one hand I was hurt when he "married" her, but on the other hand I was relived because if he broke my heart before I had completely fallen for him I wouldn't feel as much pain. To my surprise I had fallen even more in love with him. Go figure. After he returned from his "wedding" to Laura I started to think that maybe he was feeling something for me too. A couple of years later we finally got our feelings for each other straightened out. I was in love with him and he was in love with me and my money. I figured that was as close to true love as I was ever going to get, so I accepted it. Being Mrs. Luke Spencer became the most important thing in the world to me."

She stopped for a moment and smiled at that last part.

"I should have known that it would all come crashing down when I was feeling too happy. And it did. When I almost died in Helena's little dungeon of horrors Luke confessed that we were not really married. I was sure that I could not survive that heartbreak. But the funny thing is the whole time I was upset at him for his betrayal, I could not stop thinking about him. With Paul I went into instant revenge mode. I may have done a few things to get back at Luke for lying to me but nothing was meant as revenge, it was more like teaching him a lesson. Even when he stole the 10 million from me I was kinda impressed. I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted me to follow him so I would be on his turf and he had better advantage to try and win me back. I know I'm crazy but I fell even deeper in love with him. So when he finally returned this last time I knew I would make him work for me. He did. From they day he showed up at the Haunted Star and I smashed that bottle over his head, to the day we said I Do. You see I told you this long mostly humiliating story about myself so that you can see how much I need Luke. I really have never been happier in my entire life. I also know that if Luke dies I will die too. That's the truth. Without him there is no reason to go on living. He brought me back to life, and now if he dies that will end my life."

Tracy started to cry again.

"I need Luke. Please you can't let him die. Please. Please." Tracy was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Tracy. We have been looking for you all over. Robin came out of surgery. She has news about dad. I made her wait until we could find you. Come on lets go." Lulu informed Tracy.


End file.
